A variety of different polymer-containing formulations are known in the art for the preparation of glossy, adherent nail coatings. Typically, these are film-forming compositions which contain nitrocellulose, polymeric resins, solvents and pigments. The compositions may be supplemented with other materials such as sunscreens, fats, gelatin, vitamins and protein hydrolysates.
There are several limitations common to existing nail polishes. One of the most important limitations is the circumscribed resilience and adhesiveness of the polish. Thus, conventional polishes are susceptible to cracking and flaking; frequently the polish no longer serves a cosmetic role within two days of application and must be replaced. Increased durability can be achieved by using multiple layers of a polish or by purchasing specialized, multilayered polishes which are expensive, time consuming to apply and may require the use of specialized devices for drying and/or curing the polish.
The adhesive properties of many conventional nail polishes are believed to be a function of the affinity of nitrocellulose (the principle film-forming agent in conventional polishes) for protein. There is a need in the art for a polish with increased adhesive properties which can be applied in a single coat while retaining the characteristics of exceptional durability and high gloss.